Straight Edge Arc
by Arsao Tome
Summary: They say 'the clumsy monkey is the most agile one' with Jaune Arc being underestimated he is the greatest hunter ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a clear, but dark night and Roman Torchwick; Remnant's most brilliant criminal mind, in his own words, had high-jacked a shipment of dust. "Once we sell this on the street, we'll make millions." He said, just then someone came up to him.

"Boss, what about this new vigilante that's been going around?" Said one of his minions.

"Who cares! If he dares shows his face," he lifted his cane. "I'll handle him!"

Meanwhile a figure was watching on, he was dressed in a bodysuit, gloves and boots. He had a pair of guns holstered on his back. They were about a foot long, four inches wide and shot out light bullets. Under the barrel was a razor sharp blade (like Blake's weapons but they fire light bullets). He put earbuds in and started a music device.

( **Cult of Personality - Living Colour** )

He jumped down and started to kick ass. The gang started to attack him, one came in and threw a punch but the vigilante grabbed it and broke the arm while kicking another in the face. Another came in to attack when he leapt on to the attacker, grabbed him by the head in mid air and dropped him on his head.

Torchwick had seen him, "it's him." He said, "Kill Him!" They started to fire on the hero and he flipped out of the way and in between the bullets. Then he pulled out his weapons and started to fire on them. Left and right taking them out, someone came up to him with a sword to attack him and the hero rolled out of the way and shot him in the back of the neck.

This kept going until Roman and his minion were left. Then he unloaded his empty clips and reloaded. Then holstered them.

( **Cult of Personality end** )

"Who are you?" Said Roman.

" **Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in spandex.** " (1)

"Why are you here?"

" **To stop you Roman Torchwick!** " The hero said, " **your Dust drug empire is over!** " Torchwick pulled his cane and made like he was about to attack. When he shoved his minion at the man but the minion became headless. By that time Torchwick was halfway to the door but the man had something for him. He pulled out a strap and flung it out like a whip, it grabbed Torchwick by the ankles.

"OOF!" Then Torchwick was being pulled the man to him.

" **Now why did you do that?** " He said, " **at least fight me like a man! Oh, I forgot, you aren't one.** " Torchwick got mad and tried to fight him, it wasn't a fight. The hero knocked Roman out with one blow. Then tied him up and left him hanging outside a police station with a note.

* * *

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _This guy is 'The' Roman Torchwick, take care of him for me will ya?_

"Whoever this guy is just did us a huge favor." Said one officer to another.

* * *

The next morning, Jaune Arc had got up and went to a training ground to practice with his sword and his gear. He was twirling his sword, flipping, dodging, shield bashing, charging and everything that would have him used to his weapons. Then he went to the gym to lift weights, leg crunches, presses, climb a rope with just his hands and do 'Chinese-style' push ups. After he was done, he knew that the others were about to awaken and went to get cleaned up.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's friend, had woke up and was headed to her women's showers. She was in a black tank top and red and gold boxers. She had a serious case of bed head and bleary green eyes. She went past Jaune, who just got out of the shower, with wet hair and a towel around his waist. He was buffed as hell, tall and had steam coming off of his body.

He was humming, "Neon Lights, Nobel Prize. When a mirror speaks, the reflection lies. You don't have to follow me, only you can set me free." He sung softly, Pyrrha looked over and saw Jaune, she suddenly 'woke up'.

"J-Jaune?" She stammered she went to follow him back to the room to see him getting dressed, he was now in a pair of spandex boxer briefs. He started to slip on a black under armor T-shirt, black cargo pants and his shoes. He dried his hair and started to comb it and put some hair gel in it. He grabbed a chain with tags hanging of it, kissed them and put them on. Then he placed his hand over them and closed his eyes to pray. A tear fell from his eye, he wiped it away and headed for the door. He saw Pyrrha as he was about to leave.

"Oh, good morning Pyrrha." He said and headed down to eat. She just looked at him in stunned silence. Nora Valkyrie had found her like that.

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" She said, she had short brown hair and gray eyes , she was dressed in pajamas with hearts and pancakes on them. ( _I don't even know why, yes that was sarcasm_ ) Pyrrha snapped out of it.

"I'm fine, listen have you see Jaune?" She asked, her hammer wielding friend.

"Jaune?"

"Never mind, come on let's get cleaned up." So they do.

* * *

In Oum's Hall, students were up and having breakfast. Jaune had made a plate and sat down to eat. Meanwhile a cute blond had came in and sat down to eat across from him. She was dressed in the school uniform and had lavender eyes. "Morning 'Jay'." She said.

"Morning, 'Blondie'." He said, she chuckled. "Hey I heard about your fight with that bouncer last weekend. Did you really explode?" ( _He's talking about Yang's 'Death Battle' with Tifa_ )

"Yep, I don't know how she did it though." She said.

"Well, at least you're alright." He hugged her, "I'd be devastated if you'd died." She hugged him back, they were close friends. Then the rest of RWBY and JNPR showed up and dressed in the school uniform. Ms. Goodwitch had seen Jaune dressed like he was and went over.

"Mr. Arc, why aren't you in your uniform?" She asked.

"Well, it's too small Ms. Goodwitch." He said, the entire table looked at him and notice that he was bigger than he was. "I had talked to Headmaster Ozpin and he said I could wear this, but I have to get fitted for a new uniform."

"See that you do Mr. Arc."

"Thanks for understanding." Pyrrha and Weiss started to give out a full on atomic blush. Nora had a nose bleed, Blake blushed, Ruby was confused, Yang had a knowing look and Rue cocked an eyebrow. Jaune was still eating breakfast. "Um, what's up guys?" He knew what he was doing, he just had to act stupid and clueless.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** 1\. From 'V for Vendetta' (sort of)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cinder Fall was a very pissed off woman her eyes had flames coming out of them. "Who killed my men?" she yelled.

"We don't know ma'am he was wearing all black." Said one of her men. "He had strange weapons and are weapons couldn't dent his armor." Cinder just glared at the minion, she was extremely pissed.

"I want answers! You find who he is or so help me I will break you!"

"Yes ma'am!" and the goons ran off.

"Neo follow them, see if they find him." A young lady with a two toned hair color and a parasol followed the goons out. 'I will get you!' Cinder thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Jaune and his team were fighting Grimm in the forest around Beacon. "This is so much fun!" Said Nora, Jaune had chuckled and shook his head.

' _Of course, Nora's having fun._ ' He thought, just then he was surrounded by wolf-like Grimm. He just smiled and pulled out six crescents and threw them, killing them. Just then a Grimm was about to kill Pyrrha. 'No _you don't!_ ' He reached back and a three foot long boomerang blade was in his hand and with a fling, it went right to the Grimm and cut it vertically. It came back and he put it away. "Everyone okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," they said.

* * *

Later JNPR had went back to Beacon for lunch. Everyone was talking about what was going and Team JNPR's success.

"Man, did you see that throw Arc did?"

"Yeah, he's not playing anymore."

"Wonder what Winchester's going to say?" Just then Team CRDL had came in and their leader was hot and stormed over to Team JNPR's table. He made like he was going to grab Jaune when all of the sudden he was on the floor with someone on his back and the back of his right hand touching the back of his head with someone's knee on his forearm.

"What's up Cardin?" Said the person on him.

"Get… off of… ME!" He threw Jaune off and tried to attack him when all of the sudden, Jaune leapt into the air, grabbed Cardin's neck with his legs and suddenly spun himself like a helicopter blade sending both of them up then flipped into the air so he had Cardin in a headlock and lock his leg around Cardin's waist. Then he let gravity take over. Jaune leaned back and locked the sleeper hold in.

Yang quickly went over to them to check Cardin and when it was revealed that Cardin was out, she called it. "Let him go J." She said and Jaune did. Then he picked Cardin up over his shoulder and took him to the infirmary.

* * *

Later, Jaune was in the Headmaster's office. Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch just sighed. Ozpin just interlaced his fingers in front of his face. "I know Winchester is an asshole Arc, but…"

"I know and I'm sorry, I'll accept any punishment." Said Arc.

"I can't do that," he said.

"But, why?"

"Because, even with your falsified transcripts, you're still one of the greatest, raw hunters out there. We need to harness that energy," he said. "So, I'm going to put you on probation and give you KP duty for two weeks."

"Yes sir." Said Jaune. With that, he left and headed back to his dorm.

* * *

Once he returned the others wanted to know what happened. "I just talked to Ozpin." Said Jaune.

"And?" Said Pyrrha.

"I'm on KP duty for two weeks and probation."

"Well you should be, after what happened." Said Nora.

"Nora," Said Li Rue, "no one knew what was going to happen. But, Winchester was out of line grabbing Jaune."

"I guess you're right, but I want pancakes tomorrow!"

"Done." Said Jaune.

* * *

Later that night, a huge shipment of dust was coming in and Adam Taurus was their to highjack the shipment with some White Fang grunts, "okay be on the lookout for this vigilante." He said, "Torchwick was a fool but he was good at what he did."

"Yes sir," said a grunt. Then they attacked the shipment and was about to go into the trailer when all of the sudden the vigilante leapt out of the trailer.

"IT'S HIM!" Said Adam and they all attacked him. The hero was all over the White Fang members and Adam. He threw out smoke pellets making them go to sleep. Adam was the last one standing, "You're Not So Though!"

" _ **Let's see how good you are then.**_ " Said the hero with a gravelly voice. So they went at it, blows were being thrown, kicks dodged and countered, and the hero brought a knee to Adam's face breaking not only his nose but his mask as well. Then the vigilante threw a kick to Adam's head knocking him out. Then he went to check on the driver, he was alright so he called for some help for him and then was gone by the time the police showed up.

* * *

The next morning, Jaune got up and was sore all over. ' _Oh Oum, my everything hurts!_ ' He thought, he got up, took a shower and got dressed to head to the kitchens to started on his punishment.

* * *

When the breakfast rush came in Cardin looked at Jaune. "So you're on KP duty?" He said, "they should've thrown you out!"

"Yeah, I don't know why they did it." Said Jaune, "guess Ozpin likes me more."

" ** _DON'T GIVE ME THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!_** " Cardin growled, "I still have your fake transcripts."

"I've already told Ozpin."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Told you, Ozpin likes me more." Cardin got mad and saw Pyrrha.

"This is on you, Dork!" He said and with that, he slapped Pyrrha's tray out of her hands. Jaune wanted to break him, one of the lunch ladies handed him a vial of something and Jaune poured its contents in Cardin's food.

"CARDIN, get your food or I'm going to throw it out!" He said and Cardin went to get it with a smiled on his face. "Enjoy."

"Oh, I sure will." He said and took off with a laugh.

"Pyrrha, come here." She did and he handed her a new meal.

"You're just going to let him get away with that?" She said.

"Oh he's not getting away with it," said the lunch lady. "He's going to be too busy on the can."

So Pyrrha went to eat with the rest of her team. Meanwhile, Cardin was eating and suddenly the entire dining room heard a loud fart. "CARDIN!" Said one of his teammates and he farted again.

"I don't feel so good." He said and rushed to the restroom.

* * *

Meanwhile Cinder Fall was now getting pissed, "NEO!" She yelled, the girl came in. "Have the others found this guy?" Neo shook her head, "keep me updated!" Neo nodded.

TBC

* * *

Note: _For Jaune's outfit (cause we all know it's Jaune) think 'Moon Knight's outfit but in black and gold._


End file.
